Computing devices, such as mobile phones, may contain a number of features, functionalities, and applications designed to provide increased utility to a user of the computing device. In some such computing devices, features may be continually added as operating systems or applications receive updates. In some situations, features, functionalities, and applications of a computing device may be so plentiful and new that a user may be ignorant of them even when they would be useful to the user. As such, a user may have difficulty in achieving awareness of features that the user would otherwise desire to use. Additionally, certain functionalities, features, and applications of a computing device may only be useful in a particular context, such as in a particular situation or for a user with a particular set of needs. Thus, it may require substantial effort on the part of a user to learn and remember various new and legacy features of the computing device. Further, it may require substantial additional time and effort on the part of the user to then determine which of those features or applications, and under what circumstances, the features or applications may be useful.